


A Fistful of Love

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Flavoured Slick, Lingerie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unnie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Minseok is all too happy to help her girlfriend, Jongdae, through her heat.Not without a tiny bit of teasing first, of course.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	A Fistful of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Kiss #[36] written for Cherry Kisses Fest.**
> 
> Thank you to my magnificent prompter for throwing me into a red hot world of XiuChen f/f goodness
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! Thank you to my trusty beta reader for helping me carve out my first attempt at f/f.
> 
> In this ABO 'verse, 'knotting' is when the omega's body clamps down on what's inside :) 
> 
> <3

If there is one thing in the world that Minseok is absolutely certain of, it’s that she has _the_ most beautiful girlfriend in existence. 

Jongdae is curvaceous, blessed with that hourglass figure of thick hips, a tiny waist and full breasts to balance out her shape perfectly. Her long, curled brown hair always looks gorgeous, whether it’s tied up into a bun atop Jongdae’s head or it’s fanned out around the bed sheets as Jongdae writhes in pleasure. And don’t get Minseok _started_ on Jongdae’s kitten lips, when she adds some red lipstick and smokes out her eyes—Minseok all but manages to _not_ jump Jongdae’s bones instantaneously. 

Jongdae’s the most beautiful and the most _ravenously_ horny girlfriend, if she’s being brutally honest. 

The horniness isn’t _always_ in Jongdae’s control, although most of the time it is. Most of the time it’s Jongdae that locks Minseok’s strap in place, begging to be fucked, or wears crotch-less underwear whilst she _climbs_ over Minseok’s face to _‘turn the light off’_. Yeah, right. 

Sometimes though, Minseok has to put it down to Jongdae’s omega hormones. Jongdae goes into heat and her body is less like her own, more like a shell of alight nerve-endings needing to be sated. 

Being a beta, Minseok doesn’t have to go through the toll heats and ruts can put on others bodies. She can just be there for Jongdae, help Jongdae when she needs her the most. Not having to worry that she’ll also spiral into a headspace where she can’t look after Jongdae’s every need. 

Waking up with Jongdae riding her thigh comes as no surprise to Minseok. Slick wetness coats Minseok’s toned thigh so she tenses, giving Jongdae something harder to rut against and grabs Jongdae’s tiny waist with her small, manicured fingers. 

“Unnie, _unnie,_ I—I,” Jongdae moans, stammering on her words. 

The soft material of Jongdae’s wine-red baby-doll skirts Minseok’s bare stomach and thighs. Where Minseok prefers to sleep in just a pair of small panties, Jongdae more often than not wears babydolls or silk slips, wanting to always look her prettiest for her unnie. 

“It’s okay,” Minseok croons, hand moving up from Jongdae’s waist to card through Jongdae’s hair and push it behind her ear, “you need to cum, baby?” 

Jongdae does, probably already has. She whines in response, thrusting harder, rubbing her wet pussy over Minseok, too wet to not have already cum. Most likely, Jongdae would have used her fingers first, quietly getting herself off whilst she plays with Minseok’s tits, not wanting to wake up her unnie until the desperate need is just _too much._

It makes Minseok’s tummy bubble with love. Knowing how much Jongdae _adores_ Minseok’s body, even while she sleeps. Because although Minseok’s tits are bigger than Jongdae’s, she’s not as shapely, sometimes wishing that her hips and thighs were as well carved as Jongdae’s. But, Jongdae can never, _ever_ get enough of Minseok’s body. 

Jongdae’s hands tangle into Minseok’s sleek black bob, she leans forward, still canting her hips over Minseok’s thigh to capture Minseok in a heated kiss. 

“Help me, unnie?” Jongdae whimpers against Minseok’s lips, hot breath ghosting over Minseok’s face and prickling her skin. 

Sleep is still clawing at Minseok’s mind, she’s yet to fully wake up but this is a practised and perfected routine. Jongdae loves to worship Minseok’s thighs, kiss them all over, leave blooming bruises in the wake of her devilish smirk and kitten lips. So, Jongdae rides Minseok’s thighs _a lot_. 

"Seems like you don't need my help," Minseok teases, voice still a bit husky with sleep. 

Jongdae shivers, grinding harder. "It's not the same, you know it's not! Please, unnie! I want to feel your amazing hands, your beautiful body. Minseokkie unnie!"

Minseok uses one hand to help Jongdae’s thrusts, the other reaching up to twist and tweak Jongdae’s nipples through the mesh of the baby-doll. 

Head tipped back, Jongdae moans. There’s barely any light in the room, just the wash of moonlight breaking through the curtains but Minseok is so well in tune with Jongdae’s features she can make out every detail. The swell of Jongdae’s ass gyrating back, hitting into the brown hair that’s cascading down further with the way Jongdae elongates her neck, arches into Minseok’s fingers. 

“Are you close, baby?” Minseok asks, a little too sweet to not be sinful, knowing that Jongdae is absolutely on the precipice of climax. Also knowing that there’s nothing that can push Jongdae over the edge quicker than the sound of her unnie’s voice. 

Jongdae replies with a breathy _‘yes’_ , body shuddering with pleasure. 

Minseok can’t help but be rougher, twisting Jongdae’s nipple harshly to add a bit of pain to Jongdae's pleasure, watching her girlfriend deliciously bend into Minseok's hands.

There’s no denying that the show is heavenly. Jongdae always looks so hot when she uses Minseok’s body for her own gain. Minseok’s pussy throbs with want, Jongdae’s thigh is so close, could rub her so well. Her clit perks up with desire, the thought of rubbing her pussy against Jongdae’s whilst they scissor crosses her mind. Minseok tries to focus on the main goal. 

“What do you need baby?” Minseok asks, rhetorically. She leans up, thigh hitched higher and pressing firmer into Jongdae's pussy. Her half-lidded eyes meet Jongdae's needy ones as she opens her mouth wide, tongue flicking out to catch Jongdae's nipple through the baby-doll. Jongdae mewls as Minseok flicks the nub back and forth, knowing how the coarse netting of the baby-doll must be driving Jongdae insane. She pulls away when Jongdae's hips buck, blowing on the hard peak and watching it tighten as the cold air meets the damp spot. “Do you need unnie’s fingers?” 

Jongdae whimpers.

“Do you want unnie’s tongue?”

Sobs fill the room as Minseok watches Jongdae’s orgasm crest, so close to washing over her body like a tidal wave. 

“Unnie’s fist? Do you want unnie to knot you? My sweet Dae, always desperate for her pussy to be knotted.” 

With a loud cry of _“unnie”_ Jongdae’s body tenses and she cums all over Minseok’s thigh. Minseok never gets tired of watching Jongdae cum during her heat. Her slick is doubled, sinfully gushing in the most erotic way as her pussy twitches against the muscle of Minseok’s thigh. Jongdae squirts hard, her inner omega using her slick to mark what’s theirs, imprinting her scent on Minseok in the most intimate of ways. 

Minseok strokes soothing hands all over Jongdae’s body. Through her hair, down her spine, over her chest and to the hem of the soaked babydoll. Jongdae using _that_ name in the throes of pleasure always makes Minseok’s cunt gush, so turned on by her love crying out for _unnie_ every chance she gets. 

The lingerie is whipped over Jongdae’s head and thrown to the side in seconds. Minseok rests on her elbows to lean up and capture one of Jongdae’s nipples between her lips and teeth to suck harshly. Jongdae wails, back arching and oversensitive pussy rubbing against Minseok one last time.

The last of Jongdae’s orgasm pulsates out all over Minseok’s thigh, copious amounts of slick wetting the bed and sliding down Minseok’s skin to wet her own panties. Jongdae always smells so saccharine. 

“Still wanna cum, unnie. Still need you. Need you in me.” Jongdae roves desperate hands over Minseok’s chest, unsettled and not knowing where to stop, not knowing how to come back down from her climax but just needing Minseok to be everywhere. 

Wrapping her arms around Jongdae’s waist, Minseok flips them both over. Jongdae falls underneath Minseok naturally, spreading her legs to accommodate Minseok’s hips, arms twining around Minseok’s neck to try and tug her closer. Minseok obeys indulgently, smiling as she kisses Jongdae’s pouty lips. She doesn’t meet her girlfriend’s desperate passion, choosing to control the pace with slow, hard licks against Jongdae’s tongue until Jongdae is moaning softly on every exhale. She breaks the kiss, watching as a string of salvia disintegrates between them. 

Between Jongdae’s open thighs, Minseok lays down, kissing Jongdae deeply, slowly. In no rush to move anywhere or stop kissing a goddess who tastes like a Peach Bellini.

The benefit of Jongdae’s omega traits that Minseok loves the most is how her fluids have an enticing taste. Mouth, pussy, slick all tasting of peaches at any given moment for Minseok to lap up and drink down. Peach is a fitting flavour for someone with an ass like Jongdae’s. 

Minseok licks her lips to chase the taste, panting softly. Minseok’s half-lidded eyes take in Jongdae’s flushed cheeks, messy lips, heaving chest. She ducks down, helpless but to kiss her cute girlfriend again. “Just gonna turn the light on baby,” she croons, knowing that Jongdae will only whine about not having her mouth occupied anymore. 

Minseok leans up and over Jongdae, chuckling when Jongdae latches on to her breast, sucking on Minseok’s tit that rests over her face. Of course, Minseok always does that on purpose. Jongdae's wet mouth sends pulses of heady pleasure to Minseok's core.

Tiny hands hold Minseok’s waist, clutching to her and keeping her in place so Jongdae can suck. Minseok lets her, too full of love to stop it, so she just hovers in the air, looking down at Jongdae’s long eyelashes resting against her cheeks, the way her swollen lips look wrapped around Minseok’s breast, how her brow furrows with the fervour of her sucking. Each pulse has Minseok’s cunt tingling, her own juices flowing harder. She chooses to ignore it for now, entranced by Jongdae’s beauty. 

Seeing Minseok staring, Jongdae stops sucking, instead bringing her teeth down to chomp Minseok’s nub. 

“Baby!” Minseok gasps, chuckling instantly. Jongdae’s a biter, but it still always catches Minseok off guard. 

Minseok pulls away so she can dive down and nip Jongdae’s lip, bite her back playfully and make her groan. 

“Do you wanna know what unnie is gonna do to you?” 

Jongdae nods, eyes wide, pleading and innocent. _Innocent,_ Minseok knows full well there isn’t an innocent bone in Jongdae’s body, not with the stuff they’re into. Still, the look gets her every time. Has her already wet pussy throbbing with desire. 

“First, unnie wants to taste you, is that okay, gorgeous?” Minseok’s so turned on, so in need of being touched, but when Jongdae’s in heat, her own want ends up on the back burner. Jongdae always offers, though Minseok knows she needs to knot that fire away before Jongdae can think straight. 

Jongdae nods again, eyes going teary from keeping them open too long, looking up at Minseok through her thick lashes. _Sin_. Jongdae looks like the embodiment of sin and Minseok is absolutely ready to fall from grace. 

Minseok shuffles back onto her knees, dips down to leave wet kisses on the expanse of Jongdae’s chest. 

Whimpers fill the room, sounding pained. Minseok’s avoiding all the places Jongdae wants her to be. Only because the heat isn’t too bad, yet. 

“Once I make you cum on my tongue, I’ll give you my fingers, hmm?” Voice teasing, Minseok continues, “I’ll work you open until you can take my fist, but it never takes much, does it, baby?” 

Jongdae’s back arches, chest bouncing upwards as Minseok licks up her sternum. Moans fall from Jongdae’s lips as though they are the only sound she can make. 

“Your heat will break once you’re stretched around my fist. Does that sound good, angel?”

Minseok doesn’t wait for an answer, she just moves down Jongdae’s body, kissing her way down, wet and open mouthed. Minseok marks over Jongdae’s thin waist, tongue and teeth digging into the soft flesh of Jongdae’s stomach. She leaves her harshest mark in the dip of Jongdae’s hip, loving how the blooming bruise contrasts against Jongdae’s skin. It always satiates Jongdae’s inner omega to be marked and claimed by Minseok. Continuing to kiss downward, Minseok reaches her main goal. 

Jongdae’s pussy is a thing of beauty. Despite her omega status, her vagina is no different from Minseok’s except with how _drenched_ Jongdae gets. Jongdae’s black pubic hair is matted with slick, making her pussy look redder, needier to Minseok’s eye. The smell is heady, potent, ripe with the scent of peaches and sex. Unable to help herself, Minseok thumbs the two swollen lips, teasing.

Jongdae cries aloud when Minseok kitten licks her the seam of her cunt. Tentatively lapping at Jongdae’s folds but never quite breaching, never quite giving Jongdae all she wants. Jongdae’s hot on her tongue and it makes Minseok’s own self control test it’s limits, wanting to just shove her face into Jongdae’s snatch and _ruin_ her. 

Jongdae props herself up on her elbows, face laced with unadulterated devastation when she sees Minseok looking back at her, lust filled eyes brimming with teasing mirth. 

“Please, Minseok-unnie, please—please,” Jongdae begs, eyes screwing closed momentarily and then opening again, like she doesn’t know if she wants to hide away or watch the most pleasurable show of her life. 

“You’re gonna have to tell your unnie what you want,” Minseok whispers, lips pressing against Jongdae’s pussy and kissing softly. Jongdae shrieks, trying to get her feet under her so she can grind into Minseok’s face. 

Minseok winds her arms around Jongdae’s thighs, holds them open and in place, stronger than Jongdae. She wants Jongdae pinned and helpless. 

“You know,” Jongdae whimpers, thrusting her hips up minimally so her slick rubs over Minseok’s mouth. 

“How could I possibly know, baby?” Each word has her tongue flicking against the seam of Jongdae’s pussy and she can feel her girlfriend tremble under her arms. It makes Minseok feel drunk with power. “I need to hear you say it.” Minseok’s voice is dripping with faux-sweetness, batting her eyelashes up at Jongdae. 

As if she hasn’t just listed every little thing she wants to do to Jongdae’s body and is now acting coy. But she wants to coax Jongdae into saying those things out loud, make her blush.

“Min- _unnie!_ Come on,” Jongdae’s whines are filled with more and more frustration. Wanting everything but not wanting to ask for it. 

The feeling of slight control, the feeling of Jongdae becoming submissive when she finally asks for everything Minseok will give her anyway is a power trip Minseok thrives off. Not cruelly, their sex life encompases so much push and pull enegry that this time it’s Minseok’s turn to push Jongdae until she snaps prettily. 

“Unnie is getting impatient, Dae-ya. If you don’t tell me I’ll just have to play by myself,” Minseok goads, smirking up at Jongdae and licking lightly again. 

“Please, please, I need you—” She cuts herself off, the reluctance clear on Jongdae’s face but the glint in her eye gives away her enjoyment. 

Minseok places a loud, over exaggerated kiss to Jongdae’s snatch and pulls away, giggling to herself. It won’t be long until Jongdae physically _needs_ Minseok to hurry the fuck up. For now, she just wants to revel in their time together, elongate what she can before the heat encroaches Jongdae’s body from the inside out. 

“Just—please,” Jongdae sighs, exasperation evident, body starting to shake a little now. “Please fuck me with your tongue, fingers, fist. Please knot me, unnie.”

“Good girl,” Minseok muses. No longer in the mood to tease, Minseok dips back down, finally using her thumbs to pull apart Jongdae’s wet folds and lick in fervently. 

Pressing her tongue flat against Jongdae’s inner lips, Minseok drags her tongue through Jongdae’s slick, lapping up the wet peach flavour. She smirks when Jongdae’s tiny hands twirl into her hair, sharp manicured nails scratching at her skin to find purchase as she cries out. 

Wanting to reward her love, Minseok puts her all into going down on Jongdae. She tongues over Jongdae’s vaginal opening, moaning at the heady taste of Jongdae’s slick gushing through. Jongdae’s cunt twitches under her tongue but Minseok isn’t ready to fuck in — not yet. She licks around Jongdae’s pussy, avoiding her clit despite Jongdae’s desperate whines. 

“Please, unnie, fuck me, fuck me,” Jongdae begs, trying to grind up into Minseok’s face. “Minseok unnie! Please!”  
  
Absolutely enamoured by Jongdae’s needy voice, Minseok finally gives in. She licks over Jongdae’s vagina once, twice, before spearing her tongue in. 

Instantly, Jongdae wails. Her hands tug Minseok’s hair almost too hard but Minseok loves it, feels her own pussy throb in tandem to her stinging scalp. It’s almost secondary to how Minseok feels overwhelmed by Jongdae’s delicious taste. 

Jongdae’s omega slick is like an aphrodisiac. It makes Minseok feel hotter, makes her fuck into Jongdae harder, her dexterous tongue massaging Jongdae’s pulsating walls to drive her girlfriend crazier. 

Moans reverberate through the expanse of the room, the sound of wet, tongue-fucking being the only other thing to fill Minseok’s ears. There’s practised skill in Minseok’s movements, knowing all the right places to touch, add or alleviate pressure to have Jongdae coming apart in the shortest time. 

Canting her hips into the mattress, Jongdae grinds on Minseok’s tongue. Each time Minseok retracts from fucking into Jongdae’s hole, Jongdae whines, begging for more. It never fails to bring Minseok onto a fine precipice of arousal, how unabashed Jongdae is with her want. 

Minseok can feel how close Jongdae is getting. She withdraws her tongue, focusing on the beautiful hard peak that is just begging for attention. At this point, it’s too cruel to tease so Minseok goes for it, first kissing Jongdae’s hard clit before licking over it. 

Flicking her tongue over Jongdae’s clit, Minseok moans, the sensation of Jongdae getting wetter flows onto the lower part of her face. In the aims to get Jongdae off as many times as she can, Minseok presses one finger into Jongdae’s hot, wet pussy, crooking it forward to rub over Jongdae’s sweet spot from the inside. 

Jongdae’s cunt gushes quickly after that. Minseok’s lips are pressed against Jongdae’s clit, sucking with force. Jongdae’s moans pitch higher, more frantic. Minseok knows Jongdae is going to cum any second. Minseok works her finger harder, rubbing down firmer on that small bump of Jongdae’s sweet spot, feeling pride bloom within her as Jongdae screams, hips bucking hard and pussy clenching down fast as she orgasms, squirting all over Minseok’s face. 

“Taste so good baby,” Minseok leers, looking up at Jongdae’s wet eyes, smirking at how fucked out Jongdae looks already. 

Moving up Jongdae’s body, prompted by the tug on her hair, Minseok kisses Jongdae, soft and sweet. Jongdae, as always, licks over Minseok’s mouth, her chin too, loving the taste of herself. It fills Minseok with so much love, knowing that Jongdae wants to savour every little thing that Minseok does to her body. 

“Hurts now, unnie,” Jongdae whimpers. Her body is covered with that dewy sheen of sweat that Minseok selfishly loves. It makes Jongdae glisten so beautifully under the soft light. Each dip and curve highlighted in the most complementary way. 

Minseok kisses Jongdae, slowly, swallowing the moans and whimpers as Minseok presses three fingers into Jongdae. It’s never a stretch at this point, Jongdae’s body naturally relaxes, opening more to knot, loosening so that everything is just desperately pleasurable. 

Warm wetness coats over Minseok’s hand, Jongdae’s body's way of preparing her hand to knot. But Minseok, always prepared for the moment, reaches her free hand to the bedside table, plucking the Helping Hand Omega Lube Elixir (HHOLE, for short) into her grasp. 

It’s not for now, but Minseok likes to have everything on hand to move as fast as Jongdae’s body needs. The lube is medicinal, will coat Minseok’s fist and soothe Jongdae’s inner walls, keep them from pulsing more slick for long enough for Minseok to curl her hand into a fist, simulating a knot. When Jongdae’s ready. 

She has a pod of her own slick next to her. Something that Minseok will place into her fist and break when Jongdae’s body clamps down. It will break Jongdae’s heat, having the juices of her mate coursing through her walls. 

“More, unnie,” Jongdae begs, clenching down on Minseok to prove she’s not full enough anymore. 

“Okay baby, unnie’s got you.” Minseok places one last kiss to Jongdae’s kitten lips and pulls away, sitting on her haunches. 

Minseok watches, looking at the way Jongdae’s pussy accepts Minseok’s pinky finger, sucking it in with a squelch. 

“You okay, love?” Minseok soothes her free hand over Jongdae’s sticky body, caressing the soft flesh and hoping to provide a little comfort. 

“N-nipples,” Jongdae whimpers, grasping around Minseok’s wrist and dragging it from her stomach up to her tits. 

Whatever comes out of Jongdae’s mouth after that is incoherent babbling. Minseok takes the hint, pinching one of Jongdae’s nipples between her fingers and leaning down to suck and bite the other. 

Minseok flicks her tongue over the nub, playing with it and toying Jongdae into over sensitivity. She bites down, just hard enough to hurt. 

That’s what pushes Jongdae over the edge again. The over sensitivity from her previous orgasm sending her into a quick climax, body shuddering as her walls clench down on Minseok’s fingers, insides convulsing as if they’re trying to milk what’s stuffed inside. 

“Unnie!” Jongdae whines, grabby hands searching for Minseok to hold onto as the last of her climax ebbs away. 

Minseok goes to her, as always, pulling her sopping wet hand from Jongdae. She kisses over Jongdae’s sweaty face, over the matted bangs on Jongdae’s forehead. Praising as she goes, letting Jongdae know how well she’s doing. 

“Fist now,” Jongdae mutters, “Gimme your fist now. Need to knot.” 

Usually, Minseok would tease Jongdae for being so demanding. Edge her for a long while just because Minseok prefers to be in charge. Not now though. 

Minseok kisses over Jongdae’s sharp jawline. Mouthing down the length of Jongdae’s neck, swollen lips sucking marks as they go. She noses between Jongdae’s tits, licking her way further down. 

The breath is punched out of Minseok’s lungs when she gets back to where she needs to be, between Jongdae’s legs. Her girlfriend is _so wet_. Thighs and the bed sheets covered in peach slick. Wet pussy shimmering in the light. 

“Watch unnie,” Minseok murmurs. 

Jongdae’s eyes fall on Minseok, lacking focus. Her mouth is slack adding to the debauchery. No one looks as good as Jongdae when they’re all fucked out. Absolutely no one. 

Minseok makes a show of pulling her fingers free and coating her hand with HHOLE so that when she does stuff Jongdae full, her body will relax and knot. 

With her fist coated, Minseok slowly presses her four fingers back into Jongdae. 

“Fist!” Jongdae whines, body thrashing. 

“Shh, soon baby, just stretching you that little bit more.” 

Minseok pushes until her thumb reaches Jongdae’s hole. Her breath hitches as her thumb easily slides into Jongdae’s pussy, whole hand stuffed into Jongdae’s wetness. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minseok whispers breathily, “baby, you always look so good stretched over my hand.”

Fucking her hand in and out slowly, Minseok makes sure to spread the HHOLE as much as possible. Knowing that in the end, Jongdae’s body always knots better when the medicine kicks in. 

“Love you, unnie,” Jongdae moans. Her walls are clenching frantically around Minseok’s hand, trying to clamp down but a hand is too long, too thin. Jongdae’s body needs the heavy weight of a knot. Or in this case, a fist. 

“I love you too, gonna fist you now, okay love?” 

It’s more like Minseok is talking to herself, never quite getting over the fact that she gets to fist her girlfriend on the regular. Gets to be the one to break her heats and be the one who has this effect on Jongdae’s body. 

With her free hand, Minseok pins one of Jongdae’s thighs to the bed. Pulling her hand from Jongdae’s body brings around a final desperate whine.

Minseok balls her hand into a fist with the pod within her grasp and presses it to Jongdae’s cunt. It’s like Jongdae’s body _knows_. Knows that Minseok is there to be taken. 

The blunt force makes Jongdae moan, chest rumbling as her inner omega is about to be satiated. She purrs quietly, sweetly. 

Adding slightly more force, Minseok’s fist opens Jongdae’s hole and fucks in. 

To start with, Minseok keeps her pace slow, groaning as she watches Jongdae stretch over her fist and squeeze around her wrist. 

It isn’t long until Minseok’s forearm muscles are bulging with the force of her fucking into Jongdae.

“Ready, baby?” Minseok asks.

But Jongdae can only whine, writhing in pleasure as her hips buck to keep the girth of Minseok’s arm and hand in. 

Minseok takes it as her cue to draw back. The wet drag of her arm is sinful, makes her own cunt ache in need. She doesn’t go too far down, keeps Jongdae stuffed as full as possible. Just enough that when she pushes in again, fast and hard, Jongdae screams in pleasure, now properly getting fist fucked. Minseok picks up a rhythm fucking her hand forward hard and fast. 

Jongdae’s trembling, whimpering as she gets closer to cumming all over again.

“G-gonna—” Jongdae purrs, the rest of her sentence cut off by her body going rigid as it simulates the knotting process, accepting Minseok’s fist and knotting to break her heat. 

Jongdae’s walls clamp down on Minseok’s fist, hard. The squeezing is something Minseok can never get used to, always enraptured in how perfect Jongdae’s body is built, the pod breaks, releasing Minseok’s slick into Jongdae’s body. 

Minseok lets go of her grip on Jongdae’s thigh and wipes her fingers through the slick that poured out of her girlfriend before she knotted. 

Jongdae is panting, still moaning and purring. Minseok can only move her fist slightly, can only grind it over Jongdae’s sweet spot with a heavy pressure. 

Snaking her hand down her body, Minseok finally gets a moment to touch herself. Her panties are soaked through, so wet from her arousal that’s been ignored all night. 

Fingers push through the wet material and Minseok works over her clit in time with gyrating her fist into Jongdae. 

“ _Oh,_ unnie—wanna cum with you,” Jongdae moans. 

“Touch yourself baby. Make yourself cum for unnie.” 

They both play with themselves, rubbing circles into their clits and bringing themselves closer to the edge. 

“I’m close,” Minseok breathes, working her fist into Jongdae as much as she can. Jongdae’s hand is moving with fervour, bringing herself to climax hard and fast. “Cum for me, Dae. Show unnie how you can squirt.”

Slick gushes over Minseok’s fist, cascading down her arm as Jongdae comes apart, heat breaking in waves. Her back arches from the sheets, curvaceous body bending sinfully. 

It has an orgasm ricocheting through Minseok, her pussy throbbing as she cums. It’s not as powerful as when she’s got something—usually Jongdae’s strap-on—stuffed inside of her, but it’s enough to have her body quivering. 

They lay, panting. Minseok is the first to come around, chuckling, “You’re gonna have to let me go soon, gorgeous.” 

It always takes a while for Jongdae to come down for her high, for her pussy to relax enough to let Minseok’s fist out. 

“God, I love you,” Jongdae whispers, chest heaving with her deep breaths. “Thank you, unnie.” 

“Any time,” Minseok croons, getting up onto her knees. Hand still lodged inside Jongdae, it’s a bit of an awkward manoeuvre to get up to kiss Jongdae, but it never stops Minseok. 

Kissing Jongdae’s sweet lips, Minseok smiles. She’s so in love. 

“Can’t wait to fuck you in the morning, unnie.” 

Minseok’s hand cramps for how long Jongdae’s body holds onto it, but they fall to sleep soundly. At some point in the early hours, Minseok’s hand does get released and they can cuddle properly, snuggling together. 

Even though Minseok thinks she has the most beautiful girlfriend to ever exist, Jongdae’s pretty sure she’s wrong. 

—

Waking up the next morning, sun shining through the curtains and covering the room in a cherry red sheen, Minseok feels kisses being pressed over her cheeks. 

That and Jongdae fucking into her. 

“Morning, unnie.” Jongdae’s sunshine smile sends a bolt to Minseok’s sleepy heart. 

“Still horny?” Minseok laughs, voice gruff with sleep and lack of use. 

“Always for you.” 

It is the biggest pleasure to wake up to Jongdae thrusting into her desperately. One hand pressing over Minseok’s clit while the other plays with her tits. 

Once the heat is broken, Jongdae is always ready to repay all the orgasms tenfold.


End file.
